


Learning the Alphabet with "Morticia."

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, CLOWNY, Everlock, FUCK, Gen, Gunshot, Hieroglyphics, Innocence, Jinkies, Language, Morticia - Freeform, N/A - Freeform, Naive, Ohmigod!, Pew-pew, Rouge - Freeform, Sockfiya, Unpredictable, Vessels, Yarn, bitch, dumbass, knife, quick, tickle, wig, zero-G - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic





	Learning the Alphabet with "Morticia."

**A is for:** "Isn't she **adorable**?"

**B is for: “Bitch."**

**C is for:** “HERE’S **CLOWNY**!”

 **D is for:** "That 'stupid' jack head is what's going to help us survive, **dumbass**!"

 **E is for:** "Anything for **Everlock** 's Little Darling."

 **F is for:** “ **Fuck** this shit. I’m out. See ya never.”

 **G is for:** “I still can’t believe it was **gunshot** wounds that took out the Carnival Master."

 **H is for:** “It’s all in…. **hieroglyphics**?”

 **I is for:** "Oh, I do envy your **innocence**."

 **J is for:** " **Jinkies** , guys."

 **K is for:** "You asking for a **knife** to the throat, bitch?"

**L is for: "LANGUAGE!"**

**M is for (take a wild fucking guess):** “I am now the bride of the Carnival Master; I am the Dark Queen **Morticia**."

 **N is for:** "Because you're **naive**. And people underestimate you."

**O is for: "Ohmigod!"**

**P is for:** "This is just a drawing of you shooting a guy with a gun with the words **'Pew, pew!'** in the back."

 **Q is for:** “Jack be Nimble, Jack be **Quick** , I suppose."

 **R is for:** "I am Princess Meutre **Rouge** , lady of the blood and the idol of the undead."

 **S is for:** _Today, I will be cosplaying as **Sockfiya**._

 **T is for:** "He's our resident **Tickle** Monster."

 **U is for:** "Sally's **unpredictable**."

 **V is for:** “And I cannot let you out until we have properly prepared your **vessels**.”

 **W is for:** "My **wig** has been snatched."

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** "We don't have the **yarn**."

 **Z is for:** Once that's done and **Zero-G** Man is in the air, a box opens up to reveal the spring.


End file.
